1. Field
The described technology generally relates to an apparatus for atomic layer deposition.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Generally, a process of depositing a thin film on a substrate is used in manufacturing a semiconductor device or a flat panel display. In order to deposit a thin film having a predetermined thickness on the substrate, certain deposition methods such as a physical vapor deposition (PVD) using a physical collision of a particle or a chemical vapor deposition (CDV) using chemical reactions, etc., are frequently used.